


Home

by booklover97



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-14 22:58:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3428666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booklover97/pseuds/booklover97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She didn't remember what home actually felt like any more, none of them did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this story just popped into my head, and its what I hope will happen and based of ideas I have had about the characters. Let me know what you think.

The walk home was a long one. As Bellamy walked with the remains of his people and the Grounders, all he could think about was the blood. He was no stranger to the sight of blood,especially considering the amount of lives he has taken in the past. But this was different, they were all dead. Every single last one. He had known that Clarke had changed after what happened with Finn; Tondc was explanation enough of that, but he never would have seen that coming.

Bellamy watched as the blond walked up ahead of him, talking with Octavia and Lincoln at the front of the group. Unfortunately both Lexa and Indra both died during the fight and his sister and her boyfriend had become temporary co-commanders of the Grounders. A little part of him thought he should go and talk to his once co-leader, but he had no clue of what he would say, so he stayed where he was.

Next to him on the left, Miller and Monty were talking about something, but had stopped listening to that conversation about two minutes into the journey. On the other side of Monty Jasper was walking in silence, no doubt mourning the death of his girlfriend, Maya. She, like the rest of the Mountain men, died from radiation in the mountain. To the right of him Bellamy knew that Harper was walking slowly, attempting to fight the exhaustion that was radiating from her. No one could blame her though, she had been through more trauma the past few weeks, than most people would their entire lives.

"It's not far now. About half and hour tops I promise." He turned to the younger girl, a small smile on his face at an attempt to comfort her.

Harper turned to face him slightly and gave a small nod in recognition, and turned back to looking at the ground. Bellamy knew that she was just doing it in an attempt to stop herself from crying, he had seen it in her eyes. It was at that moment that he realised just how much the Mountain men had broken her, had broken them all.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She didn't remember what home actually felt like any more, none of them did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi official chapter 2 is here. This chapter is basically because I want a Miller and his dad reuniting scene. I am loving the idea of Miller and Harper being best friends so... Also I'm really sorry that my chapters have been so short I will try to make them longer next time. Let me know what you think. Adrienne x

As he walked across the field he could see the people from Camp Jaha waiting just ahead of them. Everyone eager to see the remaining of the 100 again. Miller didn't blame them, he missed his father and wanted to see him too, but he knew the rest of his friends probable won't all feel the same way. It was most likely that most of their families weren't there, and most of them wouldn't be able to forgive the people who locked them up and then sent them to the ground to die.

As they got closer and closer to the gate, he could feel the breathing of the girl next to him get quicker and quicker. After he felt Harper grab his hand, he squeezed her smaller hand to reassure her that she was safe. Bellamy had already walked ahead to catch up with Clarke, Octavia and Lincoln in front of the group, leaving Harper, Monty, Jasper and himself to lead the rest of the 39 remaining delinquents to the camp. 

Ahead of them the gates were opening and they heard shouting from the residents inside. Miller could see people running out of the gates and towards the group, at the front was someone that very familiar to him. He couldn't believe his eyes. There in the front of him he saw his father running towards him, shouting his name. Miller hasn't seen his dad since before he was arrested around 4 months before the original 100 had been sent to the ground. Yet here he was about 100 feet in front of him. He immediately dropped Harper’s hand, knowing Monty would keep an eye on her, and started running towards the older man.

As soon as he reached his father, he was being pulled into his father’s arms. “Nathan, I've missed you so much. My son, I'm so sorry I never should have let them take you away. I love you son.”

“I missed you too, dad. It’s okay, there was nothing you could've done that wouldn't get you arrested too. Anyway, despite everything that’s happened I've met some really great friends along the way.” Miller truthfully replied as he pulled away from his dad, seeing tears in the older man’s eyes.

“We love you too Nate.” A soft voice called out from behind him. He turned in time to see the owner of the voice Harper, with a small smile in her face, as well as Monty next to her, who winked with a massive grin on his face. On the other side of Harper, gently holding her hand, was Jasper who also had a smile on his face, contrasting to the unshed tears in his eyes that he had been fighting since he had been forced to leave Maya in Mount Weather.

As he looked from the three of them around too Bellamy, Clarke, Octavia and the rest of the surviving 100 who were greeting the residents of Camp Jaha and back to meet Monty’s eyes once more, Miller couldn't help but feel they were finally safe once more. Finally home again.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She didn't remember what home felt like any more, none of them did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi sorry it took me so long but here it is. Harper is my new favourite character, and i really hope they are going to write an story of her coping with the repercussions of what the Mountain Men did to her, and this is just an idea i had for her. Let me know what you think. -Adrienne x

All she felt was pain. The walk from Mount Weather had taken everything Harper had left inside of her. She just felt so tired. Tired of walking, tired of pretending she wasn't in pain, but most of all she was tired of being scared all the time.

She was sat on a rock in the middle of Camp Jaha, watching everyone around her was happy and reuniting with old friends and family members. To the side of the citizens of the camp, Clarke and Bellamy were talking with Octavia and her Grounder boyfriend; Lincoln, Chancellor Griffin, Councilman Kane, along with other Grounder leaders that Harper didn't know. Off to her right Monty and Jasper were talking with Raven, Monroe, Fox, and a few others, while Miller was off to the left with his father and some others he knew from Alpha Station before he had been arrested. Fed up of being sat alone, she stood to walk over to Jasper and the others ignoring the overwhelming need to sleep. However she didn't even make one step before she crumpled to the ground.

Harper could hear the distant screams of her name and could feel the presence of the people who surrounded her, but she couldn't focus on them. She felt exceedingly cold and short of breath, all of her muscles, especially her right leg and hip, were hurting to the point she felt she about to pass out. She had felt someone lift her up and carry her somewhere she presumed was the Medical Bay, laying her down on a bed, before someone had started examining her. The panic had risen up inside of her remembering the horror of the previous experience she had in the hands of a doctor back in Mount Weather. In her mind she kept thinking to herself ‘you’re going to be okay, you’re safe, everything's okay.’

A rough hand had hesitantly covered her own small one. A small part of her recognised that someone was talking to her but she couldn't understand what they were saying. All she could do was feel as droplets fell onto her hand, and she knew that whoever it was, they were crying. That was the last thing she felt before she lost consciousness completely.

After what felt like a few hours Harper began to regain consciousness but still couldn't open her eyes. The voices were still surrounding her, fortunately they were making more sense now and she was beginning to identify some of the voices. She could make out Clarke, her mother, and Lincoln were talking in hushed voices not too far away, also two angrier voices on the other side of the room, quietly arguing about something, with another quieter, calmer voice chiming in every now and then but what she most wanted to listen to was what was being said right next to her.

“You have to wake up Harper. Please I'm begging you, you have to wake up. I can’t lose you too, okay. Please Harper.” The voice cracked as they burst into tear, a regular occurrence by the quietness of the voice. She could feel that his hand was still enclosed around her own, as if he was holding on to her lifeline.

Slowly Harper opened her eyes to glance at the boy sat next to her. He looked as if his heart had already been broken in two, and she knew it had. She remembered the look on his face from when she was forced to watch as he held her in his arms, the last breath leaving his girlfriend’s body. Harper lightly squeezed the boy’s hand in her own, leading him to glance up at her. She locked eyes with the boy next to her, the tear filled brown eyes of Jasper Jordan.

Jasper's face lit up at the sight of her awake once more. "Harper? Thank God you're okay. Hey Doc, she's awake." He called over to the others in the room. In a flash Clarke, Bellamy, Miller, Monty, Lincoln and Chancellor Griffin were surrounding her, the Doctor immediately started examining her, but not before telling everyone to step away to give them some room.  
"Welcome back Harper, how are you feeling?" Dr Griffin was saying, whilst shining a small light in her eyes.

Harper waited until the light was gone from her eyes before replying in a small voice. "Okay, I guess. everything is really fuzzy and my right leg and hip is killing me, but that's normal right? I mean they extracted my bone marrow."

The older woman gave her a small smile. "Yes for your situation it is. You have a condition called Septic Shock, brought on by blood poisoning from the surgery the Mountain Men gave you. It can be caused by post-surgical infections, which we believe is what happened in your case. We were able to treat it, but you are on bed rest and are not to use your leg for about a week to let it rest. You should be aware Harper that your movements with that leg will be restricted for a while and the chances of a full recovery are slim." From where they were standing behind the doctor, she could see the sorrowful faces of her friends. 

"You know what it's okay. All I wanted while they were doing those things to me was to go home, and now I am. I'm finally home." She smiled, once more she was staring into the big, brown eyes of the boy she had fallen head over heals in love with.


End file.
